


BMTH mini fics

by Aikiai



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Bring me the horizon rpf, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Backstage, Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Mini fics ive written for BMTH
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Oliver Sykes/Jona Weinhofen, Oliver Sykes/Other(s), Oliver Sykes/Tom Sykes, mantra oliver/oliver sykes
Kudos: 5





	BMTH mini fics

He had already told mantra to leave him alone when he was in bed ,last time he had woken up with a bunch of vibrators all pressed to his crotvh but he could easily move aeay from them,but this time he woke up with a vibrator inside him,it was pressed up against the spot he refused to acknowledge as he made his way over to mantras office. 

"You son of a bitch! I told you to stop this!" He whined and mantra turned around,teardrops crawling out of his lap.  
"Oliver~ that was rude.."  
"Shut up and take it out!" He wasnt angry,he was pouting,he was just embarrassed. Mantra gestured him over and once oliver was infront of him he stopped him and gestured he turned around .  
Once oliver did so mantra pulled down the trousers abd boxers,whistling at seeing the toy still drilled into the original him. He gently pat his hand on olis ass before smacking it full force,which made oli yelp.

He then smacked the other cheek before kissing the red fat.  
"Just four more,then I'll take it out~"   
Oli nod his head obediently and bit his lip as mantra smacked his ass again, once mantra was done he chuckled and slowly pulled and twisted the toy until it slid out,watching night old cum drip out,the hole wasnt closing that quick so he put a finger to it and traced its rim.

"..fucked me too?"  
"You were havin another sleep terror~ wanted to make it end quicker so you didnt suffer!~"  
"Lia-ah~.." Oli closed his eyes as mantra pushed the toy back in then pulled him into his lap.

"Stay,oliver~" mantra whispered in his ear and oli closed his eyes with a shudder.


End file.
